No Regrets
by AT Fan
Summary: What Sam and her team are thinking during the events of Line in the Sand. Major Spoilers for Line in the Sand . You have been warned. SJ with SamCam friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Category: Stargate: SG-1  
Title: No Regrets  
Chapter: 1  
Chapter Title: Cameron's view  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Summary: The first in a group of POV's. They are all connected and deal with the events in Line in the Sand. Major spoilers for this episode you are Warned.

Spoilers Up to and including season ten Line in the Sand

Pairing S/J Sam/Cam friendship

Set in Season ten during and following the events in Line in the Sand

Cam's point of View during Line in the Sand, when he and Sam are out of phase.

I tried my best to reassure Sam, but I don't think I did a very good job. In truth I had no idea how we were going to get out of here, and our only hope is lying there, fighting death, a faint glimmer of fear in her eyes. I decide to try helping her alleviate her fears so she can focus on other things. I come up with my Grandma story and I hope it makes sense to Sam. Seems to be working.

Those words I said recently to Vala are coming back to haunt me. This is what being on SG-1 means. Watching a teammate give their life for a cause, whether it be Earth, the SGC, or the team. Yep open mouth insert foot, Cam.

I don't really want to have let Sam go, but I don't know if I will have a choice. If I can just keep her focused and thinking, then maybe she can figure out a way to fix the machine. I am not giving up on her yet. If anyone can do this she can she is the strongest woman I know. I know our friendship got off to a rocky start, with me taking over the Generals old spot on SG-1, but in the last year we have ironed out our differences, and made the co-command thing work.

She is trying to tell me things I will need to know if she dies. Her password is "fishing." Huh, that's weird. I would've guessed something scientific or a little more complicated. I guess it must have some special meaning to her.

I don't want to know how to work the device. I decide to try a new approach.

Sam, stay with me here, I know you have had some morphine, but we have to protect the device. We can't let the Ori find out about it and destroy it. I pull out some C-4.

Her eyes get big. No, you can't destroy it, and you have to take it back to the SGC.

I can't carry it and you, I tell her gently.

No choice, she says. The weapon is too important. I finally realize what she is saying. She is ready and willing to die if necessary, to ensure the device is brought back to the SGC.

There has to be another way.

Suddenly she is very far away.

Sam, Sam wake up!

Her eyes open, and I see a spark in her eyes. She is still fighting to live. I strain to hear what she has to say

The Ori staff it has an energy crystal and we could use it to power the device.

As I made the modifications Sam suggested, I realized that General O'Neill was right. His words of advice coming back to me.

Mitchell, take care of Carter and she will take care of you, but whatever you do, don't let her know you are taking care of her.

Despite the amount of pain she must be in, and the drugs flowing through her, she uses me to get the device working again. Great job Sam, I knew you could do it. If you hadn't, well, I don't know if I could've left you alone, to die. Nobody gets left behind, and no one did.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Sam's view

This takes place around the events surrounding Season Ten and The Line In the Sand

Feedback yes please' any and all welcome

Disclaimer: Not mine belong to MGM and the movies better be good since they canceled the show

Special Thanks to Toomi my beta and all the readers this is for you guys who wanted more.

They say that right before you die, your life flashes in front of you. Well unlike the previous times that I have had close calls, this time feels different.

Maybe it's because I no longer fear death. I did once, but the thought of living my life, fearing death, seemed worse than the fear of death. Besides, I don't have much unfinished business to take care of. In short, I have no regrets, except I wish my time would have been longer. I guess I am finally happy in my life and while I will miss everyone, especially Jack, I know that the time we have spent together was worth it, worth the sacrifices.

My dad would be so proud of me. I finally realized what I have been missing in my life after he died. Unlike so many other times, I refused to let my grief over his death cause me to delay what I knew in my heart.

Academically and analytically, I am confident in my abilities, but with human emotions, and relationships in particular, I am not so knowledgeable. I let my fears rule over my heart. I tried to get a life, but soon realized that the life wasn't as important as who I chose to spend it with.

I actually managed to convince myself that Jack no longer cared for me like that. How could I have been so blind? I almost let the best thing in my life, pass me by, and I am supposed to be a genius.

Lucky for me, neither my dad nor anyone else it seemed believed that I was happy with Pete. No one else but my dad had the guts to actually tell me though. I guess looking back, Jack tried to but he is worse than me when it comes to saying how he feels.

In a strange way, I guess I should thank Pete, because he showed me that I was capable of being loved, and loving in return. After my mom died, I shut down the part of me that was capable of feeling. I channeled all my energy into school and achieving my dream of becoming an astronaut. Along the way though, I lost a part of me.

Jonas helped me rediscover that part of myself, but after his hurt and betrayal I shut myself off again. Meeting Jack for the first time in that briefing room so many years ago I felt attraction I had never felt before.

Although it was frustrating, at least I knew that the part of me that I worked so hard to suppress, hadn't died. If anything that initial attraction led to deeper feelings, and before I knew it I was in love. The more I tired to bury those feelings the stronger they became. After the public admission of our feelings so long ago, we agreed to keep it in that room. Problem was, that didn't make them go away.

In fact they came out at the worst times, when one of us was hurt or sick. When Jack was missing on that moon, I felt like my heart was ripped out. When he kissed the alternate me from the different reality I wanted to die. Later I realized that he was only trying to give her closure, but at the time it really hurt. I wanted it to be me that Jack could kiss openly like that.

At other times, our feelings manifested themselves very differently. He knew exactly how to hurt my feelings and trigger my emotional side. People say that you hurt the ones you love, and in our case that's true. When Jack did that undercover mission for the Tollan, he hurt me more than I thought was possible. He told me that he hadn't acted like himself since he met me, and was quite callous about it. After we found out it was an act on his part, a small piece of me wondered, as he had 'acted' his distaste and curtness perfectly.

God, that morphine must be affecting me more than I thought. I haven't thought about that for a long time.

When I was aboard the Prometheus and in a similar situation, I relied on my subconscious in the form of my teammates to help me through it. They did, but I faced some of my own fears with relationships. He claimed he wasn't that complex, and he was right.

Thank God we got past that, and other hurts over the years. It was amazing to me that we remained friends.

After my dad died I realized that I could never be truly happy with Pete, because I didn't love him. Cared for him yes, but love, never. My heart was already given to someone else and it had been for a long time.

When Jack asked if I wanted to go fishing, I immediately said yes. I was done pretending, and I was ready to get that life.

At the cabin, Jack and I finally were able to open up to each other about our feelings. I apologized for Pete and Jack said he was sorry about Kerry as well. Jack had gotten some news from Hammond and before I knew it, we were no longer in the same chain of command, at least until Jack reported to the Pentagon to take over for Hammond.

Jack asked me if I wanted to take it slow, but I decided that 8 years was slow enough. Besides, who knew when we would get this opportunity again? Deciding to give Sam a chance and let Col Carter go for awhile I said yes to Jack's proposal.

Holy Hannah if I knew what I had been missing I would have let Sam out years ago. The man had such talented hands and other attributes. His ability to multitask was amazing and I was frequently left speechless after his ministrations.

Yep the famous Carter brain just deserted me. Only Jack could turn me into a quivering pile of goo.

It's true what they say, endorphins do help with pain relief. Just thinking about Jack and these last 2 years together has made a difference.

Suddenly it comes to me. The Ori weapon is powered by a similar crystal to the one in Merlin's device, and we can use that to power the device instead of the naquadah generators. I tell Cam what to do, and we manage to bring the rest of the village out of phase, just in time.

Even though I no longer fear death, I realize that I have something to live for. Something worth every ounce of strength left in my body.

Jack, I am fighting to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Jack's View

Different points of view surrounding the events in LITS. Major Spoilers up to and including Line in the Sand.

A/N I have been sick and that is why I didn't post it sooner. Still thanks goes to Toomi the greatest beta ever waves

Disclaimer : Not mine but a girl can wish besides MGM and Gecko don't want them.

The phone call that I had been dreading since being stationed in Washington finally happened.

I had just gotten back from Atlantis, and my own close call. "Can you get brain damage from having a replicator's hand stuck in your head too much?" I hope not. I have finally gotten the woman of my dreams and no hand in head sticking techno alien is going to ruin it for me.

I had just finished more paperwork, which is never ending around here, and my phone rang. It was Teal'c. He never calls me unless it was important.

"O'Neill you must get to the SGC right away."

"T, what's wrong? Is it Sam?"

Even as I said the words, I realized the uneasy feeling I had had all day, was getting worse.

We had always had that connection. I could always tell when she walked in the room. On Apophis' ship, when we were caught behind those awful force fields, I felt it, and when Sam was trapped in that entity thing, I felt it then as well.

Words were never needed with us; we could communicate with just a nod and a smile. God, I love her smile. It lights up my day, my life.

Lost in my own thoughts, I barely heard Teal'c as he briefly informed me as to what had occurred. Ori staff blast and. Sam was in surgery.

Trying to clear my throat I managed a strangled," I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone and called my assistant, asking her to find the next available transport to Colorado Springs, and to clear my calendar. There are some advantages to being a general.

As I rush out the door, a thought I hope she can hear stays firm in my mind.

Hold on Sam. I haven't come this far just to lose you now.

Somehow I know she has heard me.

.A/N should I continue this or leave it as is?


End file.
